The present invention is related to a detachable fixing seat which can be freely fixed at a desired place and a decorative article can be easily detachably associated with the fixing seat.
A mini type decorative article is generally fixed at a desired place by an adhesive or screws. Such fixing measure makes it impossible to detach or replace the decorative article. Therefore, after a period of use and a user desires to replace the decorative article with another, the user must forcedly detach the decorative article. This often leads to damage of the decorative article and results in waste.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a detachable fixing seat which enables a user to freely detachably fix a decorative article at a desired place. The decorative article can be firmly located on the fixing seat and freely detached and replaced by another decorative article as desired without damaging the decorative article.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above detachable fixing seat on which various patterns of decorative articles can be replaceably fixed as desired to achieve complex effect.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: